Unidentified Love
by lucia096
Summary: Summary: Do you believe in love? I dont. I hated all men, the cheaters, the liars. All of them. They dont know how to commit to someone. They look at woman as play things. Never trust them. Love causes conflict and thats all it is. I want the simple life.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Summary: Do you believe in love? I dont. I hated all men, the cheaters, the liars. All of them. They dont know how to commit to someone. They look at woman as play things. Never trust them. Love causes conflict and thats all it is. I want the simple life.

Unidentified Love

Love? I hated the word with a passion. I didn't believe in it and never will. I don't believe in the fall in love at first sight crap. It's all BS to me. My parents were in the middle of a divorce as of now. My poor mother had recently found out that my step father had been molesting my younger sister while we were out. It shocked me to know someone do something so terrible. It seems my mom will get custody of both of us. It amazes me to know that just a week ago we were all sitting together at dinner and talking about the most random of things. Even if I'm only 15, I still could understand the hard ships my mother must be going through. She seems so stressed lately. She becomes as red as a tomato when she thinks of my step father. If looks could kill, I'd be dead already. This is the very reason I won't fall in love. Never! There is no such thing to begin with. It's been proven with science. These are just helpless emotions that don't really mean anything. So why is it that I am standing here in front of Natsume confessing my love for him? When will I ever get real? I vowed I would never do this, now I'm breaking it. It all goes back to two months ago. I thought love had no limit. Now I do.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Mikan's POV)

Here I am, my first day of high school. This is the day everyone is put into one of the social groups. I unfortunately am put close to the bottom of the list, just before the outcasts. I hated social status. My best friend Anna has changed so much since summer. She looks like a completely different person. She wore skank like clothes; her make up is really dramatic and thick, and she shows a face full of confidence. I had wondered what had happened to my best friend as to change so much. I hadn't seen much of her this summer either. Why does it seem like she's trying to hard and she looks kind of desperate also. We both weren't popular last year, but we had our own group of friends. Most that I thought were pretty cool but as high school came close, we all separated our own ways, as most of us went to different schools. I turned around, only to see Luna and her pathetic posy standing side by side, them looking just as sluggish as she did. She snickered as she looked at my face. I glared. Hence a staring contest started, with me winning. I hated her. She had bitch written all over her face.

"You better watch it, Mikan. Wannabe…" she said more like spat out. Her remarks are getting dumber by the minute. Wannabe? Is she a little kid? Did she think I would get scared just because she said that? Is she stupid?

"………All a skanky bitch like you could come up with is wannabe? That's hilarious. I thought you could do better since you're the queen bee but looks like you'll never get anywhere." I spoke very slowly and loud enough for her to hear as I wanted her brain to understand each word I had said. She looked devastated. You could tell by the fuming red face she had on. It matched her well.

"you……"she screamed. This is when things got serious. She launched toward me, slapping me on the face as hard as she could. I'd fallen on the floor. A crowd had formed. All of whom were laughing at the pathetic me. I glared at every one of them. I looked up, only to find a hand toward me. It was some guy. I gladly took it, only to get pushed into the wall. What the hell? The guy gave off a smirk. Why? I asked myself in my head repeatedly. I know I'm stupid but really. I glared at him hard. I was fuming. I was red from anger.

"Why… d-did you push me!? What the hell is your damn problem?" I screamed, only to find he was no longer there. I turned around, only to find him walking away. He had blood red eyes and raven colored hair. His eyes held deep understanding and sadness at the same time. All the while he looked arrogant and looked like a playboy. He is the type of guy I hated the most. I no longer could contain my anger. I walked up to him and repeated the same question as before"Why did you push me!? What the hell is your damn problem?"

He turned around and glared at me as he let his eye's do the talking. I could tell I looked scared as of that moment. I wanted to run, and run till I was never in his sight ever again. I felt weak. I dont likes weak. I am strong. This is something I have always told myself. How could just one glare change all this? Getting no answers, I ran away. I felt that I have just made a very powerful enemy. Little did I know, that this was the start of a really big change.

Authors Note: How was it?short chapter. also pretty random. lol. Not sure if its good or not? But please review and let me know. =)


End file.
